


Red Sails in the Sunset

by AusAnon



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anatomically Correct Horse Vagina on Equestria Girl, F/M, Horsepussy, Humor, Transformation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AusAnon/pseuds/AusAnon
Summary: As you discover when dating Sunset Shimmer, there's a lot of quirks that come with having a girlfriend who 'ponies up' whenever she cums. On the other hand there's also a lot of good. Good in this case means horse pussy.Fetishes: Horsepussy on human/Equestria Girl, regular pussy transforming into horsepussy, basically a whole bunch of fucking horsepussy. Yes that's a double entendre, shitty jokes are the other fetish in this story.
Relationships: Sunset Shimmer/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Best of Both Worlds

You're not one to brag, but if there was a medal for 'fastest time taken to get into a chick's pants after transferring to a new school' you'd have to put money on taking the gold. Or rather, you would if you didn't blow the last of your savings on the beat up old pickup that you and your girlfriend were currently sitting in. 

And the identity of said girlfriend? None other than the fiery haired beauty of Canterlot High, Sunset Shimmer. Though love at first sight was cliched as it came, there was no denying that you were smitten from the first time you lay eyes on Sunset. From her showing your around on your first day and the through burgeoning friendship that followed, you could see what she felt the same, so one day you decided to ask her out. 

Nothing big, just a coffee between friends (at least, that's how you justified it at the time). One lunchtime rendezvous lead to another, which lead to movie nights at her apartment, cheap (but nonetheless romantic) dinners at your place, to, now, the two of you sitting in the back of your pickup truck, looking over the glittering lights of Canterlot as you work a second finger into Sunset's gushing pussy, and she rubs her pert ass against the tent you’re pitching in your trousers.

As you plant a line of kisses down Sunset's neck, you're of two minds. The first still can't help but wonder how you managed to pull an amazing, intelligent, bacon haired bombshell like Sunset. The second however, is more concerned with using your hands to turn said bombshell into putty. As you work your duo of invading digits knuckle deep into Sunset, she throws her head back in a breathless moan, giving you the perfect opportunity to swoop in and capture her lips with your own. 

The simple kiss turns into a wrestling match as your tongue dances with hers, each vying for dominance. You run a thumb over her clit, causing her to gasp and pull away, leaving a thin strand of spittle glistening in the moonlight for a few moments before it breaks, severing the last connection between your mouths. 

"Anon," Sunset gasps, "I'm close..." 

You increase the pace of your movements, stroking the inner walls of Sunset’s sex with increased fervour as your thumb runs circles around her clit. To top it all off your rear back a third finger before stabbing it into her sodden hole. You feel a shudder run through Sunset's body as she tightens around your fingers, and you go in for another kiss only to be stopped dead in your tracks as you're suddenly blinded by light. 

Panic grips your body right as the effects of her knee shaking orgasm hits Sunset's. While you had always heard stories of kids being caught, quite literally, with their pants down by cops, you had never paid those tales any mind. Plus you had figured with the secluded spot you had picked, you were far enough off the beaten track that it wouldn't have mattered. Not wanting to give some beat cop a front row view of you knuckle deep in Sunset’s slit, you go to pull your hand out and smooth out her dress, only to discover that her genitals have your fingers locked in a vice grip.

You both swear, you from the imminent threat of being discovered fingering your girlfriend by a police officer, and her from the effects of her cunt shattering orgasm. As quickly as it appeared, the light dies and Sunset’s pussy releases your fingers from its iron grip, right as you attempt to tug them free. The unintended overexertion sends you flailing, and you slam your head on the floor of your truck as you go backwards.

As you and Sunset lay there seeing stars, you brace yourself for a harsh telling off at the hands of some uniformed killjoy, only none ever comes. Instead the only sound that greets your ears is Sunset’s laboured breathing, and the distant hustle and bustle of Canterlot's nightlife. Sunset groans as she comes to her senses, and you hear her give a panicked gasp. 

"No... no!" You hear gasp as she leaps to her feet, "I can't believe it happened now!"

You assume she means the ill timed arrival of the cop, and sit up to stop her freaking out any more only to get a face full of Sunset's hair. Before your mind can even ask how you got a faceful of her hair when you felt her stand, you feel the tray creak and shift again as she jumps off. You blink away the last errant strands of red and gold just in time to see Sunset dart into the bushes, with not a cop in sight. 

You don't know what's more astonishing; the fact that the cop seems to have disappeared, or that your girlfriend has just done a runner. With no time to think you call out after Sunset and slide your way out of the tray, grabbing Sunset's jacket as you go. 

"Sunset! Wait up!" You yell, running into the scrub. You wince as branches claw at you as you run deeper into the underbrush, following the slightly trampled trail left by Sunset. The scrub starts to thin before long, and you slow down as you spot Sunset sitting behind a nearby tree, taking deep breaths and muttering to herself. 

"Sunset?" 

You see her jump at the sound of your voice, and watch as she shuffles further around the tree, away from you. 

"Anon? Just... just stop there." She says, "Don't come any closer." 

You take a tentative step forward and reply, "Sunny? What's wrong?"

Sunset sighs, and you see the edge of her head peak around the tree.

"You know how I told you that me and the girls are... different." 

"Yea?" You respond. As you quickly discovered, being friends with Sunset also meant being friends with her five friends. Every school has popular kids, but not only did everyone in Canterlot High know Sunset and her friends, but not a single student had anything bad to say about them (except for one girl, Trixie, but you don't think she could say a positive word about anything that isn't a magic trick).

"And you know how I said there was a reason for that?" 

"Sunset, what's going on?" 

You hear her sigh, then watch her silhouette straighten as she stands and steps out from behind the tree to face you. The first thing you notice is Sunset's hair; striking at the best of times, those crimson and gold locks now truly live up to Shimmer's name. You trace the edge of her hairline down her back, only for it to travel all the way to her hips (hips which, you swear to yourself, fill out her dress a tad more than you remember them). Your gaze travels back up her body and finally you notice her ears; rather than the side of Sunset's head, you find them settled firmly on the top, peeking shyly from her sparkling hairline. 

Unable to find words, you do the next best thing and step forward to wrap Sunset in a hug. She stiffens in surprise for a moment, then relaxes, clasping her hands around your back. 

"You... you don't-" 

"Sunset, you're the same beautiful girl you were this morning, magic glowing hair or not." You say as you release her and lean back to point a finger to her head. "Even as eerie as these are." 

It takes a moment for Sunset to realize where you're pointed, and you watch as her ears flop as she groans and slaps your hand away.

"That was terrible." 

"Still made you laugh." 

Before Sunset can reply she flashes with light, leaving you blinking away stars. When your vision returns, you see that Sunset seems to be back to normal.

"Oh, if the light was you I guess we weren't seen by some cop." 

"WE WERE SEEN BY SOME COP?!" 

You hold back laughter as Sunset's cheeks go red enough to match her hair, and instead reassure her not to worry about it as you guide her back to your car. As you drive back into town, Sunset explains everything; how she used to be a unicorn in another world called Equestria, how she ran away here and became, in her words, ‘the bitch queen of CHS’, how someone named "dusk sparkle" (it takes every fibre of your being to resist the urge to make a vampire joke when she says the name) showed her ‘the magic of friendship’ (her words, again.) and finally how she and her friends defeated a trio sirens in the battle of the bands earlier in the year.

After that it's a very somber drive as you silently take it all in, and it is a lot. Despite it all though, as you steal glances at Sunset from the corner of your eye, you realize it doesn’t bother you that your girlfriend used to be a magical unicorn pony from another dimension. Before long you pull up in front of Sunset's place, and you get out to walk her to the door. 

As she opens her front door, Sunset pauses and without turning to you, begins to speak.

"Anon, if you need a few days to-" 

You don't let her finish as you place a hand on her shoulder and turn her to face you. 

"Hey, what I said back there? I meant every word. It doesn't matter that you used to be a unicorn, you're still the girl I fell in love with." 

"I'm also the girl that turns part way back into a unicorn with a blinding flash of light whenever she cums." 

"Well I guess I'll just have to wear sunglasses whenever we make out." 

"You won't!" 

"I will! No amount of magical light will stop me from gazing upon your beauty!”

"Stoooop." 

Sunset lightly pushes you away, and you go with the movement, slightly rocking back on your heels before swooping in to peck Sunset on the cheek. As you lean back again Sunset grabs you by the collar and pulls you toward her, your lips sliding together into a kiss. After a moment the two of you part, Sunset setting a sultry smile on you. 

"So, I didn't exactly let you finish back at the lookout, did I?" 

Sunset traces her hand down the length of your shirt and runs it across the front of your slacks, causing your pocket rocket to soar back up to launch position.

"How about I return the favor then?" 

You nod, smartly deciding not to ruin the moment with another quip, and the two of you head into her apartment. As Sunset climbs the stairs up to her bed, you take the opportunity to watch her ass sway side to side as she walks. You're so enticed by her delicious derrière in fact, that you completely miss as she pulls off her jacket and throws it over her shoulder, leaving you blinded for a few moments as it settles over your head.

You stop in your tracks to remove the offending garment, and by the time that you wrestle it off your head Sunset has disappeared past the top of the stairs. Not wanting to be the odd one out, you go to pull your shirt over your head, taking the stairs two at a time to catch up. Once again you stop, this time as you feel a probing pair of hands drift downwards from your stomach to your belt. Deft fingers loosen your buckle, and you feel them grab the side of your pants and pull, tugging them and your boxers down in one motion. 

You finish pulling off your shirt to find Sunset standing in front of you wearing little more than that same stunning smile she hit you with before. Her devious fingers dance along your dick all the way to the head, where she applies the tiniest bit of pressure before letting go and watching your length spring back like a diving board.

You watch with dismay as Sunset returns her hands to her side, only for her to turn and, with a subtle shake of her hips, bend over the bed and cast a sultry look over her shoulder. 

”Well, what are you waiting for Anon?”

As tempting as it is to dive right in, you’re nothing if not a gentleman and so you kneel down behind Sunset, savouring the sight of her perfect pussy. You hear Sunset yelp as you clap a hand each cheek, and her mattress squeak as she leans up to try and get a better look behind her. 

”Anon? What are you dooooooooaaaaaahhhhhhh!”

From the way she jumps as you run your tongue up the length of her vulva, you’d think you had given her an electric shock, and you move your hands to her thighs as she tries to wiggle away from the probing organ.

”Anon, that isn’t faiiiiiiii-!”

You cut her off again, this time with a deft flick of her clit, and Sunset gives up trying to vocalize anything beyond cute little gasps and moans as you continue to probe her increasingly damp snatch. You run your tongue through the rivulets of nectar cascading from her slit, and decide to go right to the source, thrusting your tongue as deep as it'll go. Your chin meets her crotch, and Sunset becomes your entire world; from the taste of her on your lips, to the sound of her moans, the feeling of her sweat slick flesh in your hands, sticky sweet smell of sex and the sight of her heaving buns, Sunset overwhelms your senses. 

And from the familiar sounds she’s making, you can tell that your ministrations are also overwhelming Sunset. Figuring that she's still riding on a bit of a hair-trigger from before, you reluctantly withdraw your tongue. You cup her sex with one hand as you stand, rubbing your fingers through her folds before moving it dick as you line yourself up.

“Looks like someone’s ready for me.”

You tease the head of your shaft against Sunset's sodden sex, and with an annoyed huff Sunset slams her hips backwards, taking you halfway to the hilt in one movement. Both of you gasp at the suddenness of the penetration, and Sunset turns to give you a cheeky grin.

”Shut up and rut me Anonymous.”

Although not familiar with her choice of words, Sunset’s request is clear enough and you're more than happy to oblige her. You pull backwards, savouring the feeling of Sunset's inner walls clenching around you, until nothing but your glans remains nestled inside her. You lean forward and steal a kiss as Sunset opens her mouth, leaving her moaning around her tongue as you sink your hips forward. Sunset's silken grasp around your cock is no less enticing on the return trip, and you can't help but let out a groan of your own. 

You find yourself falling into a steady rhythm, each soft slap of skin on skin coaxing out another heavy gasp from Sunset’s throat as your tongues flit against each other. You bring your hands forward, feeling them slide against Sunset's skin and her increasingly saturated sheets as you seek the soft swells of her breasts. The stiff peaks of her nipples tell you you've found your mark, and Sunset pulls away from you to breath as you knead her breasts. 

”Anon, I said rut me.”

Sunset’s authoritative tone makes you pause mid thrust, and she takes the opportunity to reach her arm up and pull your head down.

”So rut me like the stallion I know you are.”

Sunsets seductive whisper strokes the fire in your loins into a burgeoning inferno and you break out of Sunset’s grip, leaning back in as you move your hands to her thighs. You pull back and, perched right on the precipice of her precious pus, slap your hand down her pert ass. Before Sunset can voice any complaint you grab her hips and slam yourself into her. Without missing a beat you pull out and immediately thrust back in, slowly picking up the pace until the mattress beneath you is rocking back and forth with the speed and force of your thrusts.

”Thaaats it Anon…”

Sunset slides forwards on her elbows before giving up completely and collapsing completely onto the bedspread. Her new position gives your member access to a slew of new sweet spots inside of her, which you exploit to make her quiver with each consecutive thrust. 

”Make me your mare….”

This morning, such a statement would have raised several questions, but you’re willing to cut Sunset some slack, after all she’s been through it’s the least you can do to indulge her. As you make a mental note to work some horse puns into your foreplay (horseplay?), Sunset's moans kick up an octave, and you feel her slick inner walls pull tight around your member, signaling her imminent release.

As much as it pains you, you look away just as Sunset becomes just as bright as her namesake, lighting up the entire room and probably creating a whole bunch of awkward questions from her neighbours tomorrow. In your desire to not be blinded as your girlfriend cums, you do the first thing that comes to mind and look down only to find Sunset’s rear changing right before your eyes.

The first thing that hits you is the change in temperature as the cozy warmth of Sunset's pussy suddenly jumps to something more akin to a sweltering furnace. You go to pull out, only for her passage to lock your dick in place like a vice. While the tightness is already familiar to you, now that it's unobscured by Sunset's skirt you get to see the physical changes to her body first hand.

In contrast to the light shining from her skin, the flesh around her asshole and vagina darkens, and starts to swell. Her vulva plumps up like it's hooked up to a bike pump, her greedy lips swallowing up even more of your penis into her sweltering depths. Her anus follows suit, the flesh around her opening blowing up until it resembles a soft, fleshy donut.

You feel her pussy squeeze even tighter as a flood of sticky secretions bursts from her crotch like a breaking dam, and all while all this occurs, you feel the muscles of her ass shudder in your hands. Up until now, you had been pushing your hands into her ass, but now it begins to push back as it grows along with her thighs, her entire backside growing a layer of cushioning fat.

However, as much as her cheeks seem to grow they never come any closer together. Releasing your grip on her behind, you watch as her ass cheeks pull apart as her hips themselves widen like she’s experiencing a second puberty. As you're captivate by her billowing ass, the magical light Sunset's emitting dies. Before you can take in anymore of Sunset’s changes, you feel the entire length of her vagina ripple around your dick as if to milk the seed right out of you.

Such a foreign and purely erotic sensation pushes you over the edge, and you sink your hands into Sunset's newfound voluptuous figure as you empty yourself into her. Even as you ride out your orgasm, Sunset’s devilish insides keep up their coaxing massage of your member, leaving you breathless as each pulse wrings out another measure of cum. 

After what feels like an eternity you reach your limit and the flow stops. As if sensing you're done Sunset's pussy finally relaxes, though not for a moment faltering in its manipulation of your slowly softening erection. You share a moan as you shakily pull out of Sunset, the feeling of your two oversensitive sexes rubbing against each other sends sparks of pleasure throughout your bodies. With a soft pop her pussy relinquishes you, allowing you to observe the final change to Sunset’s nethers.

Her clit has ballooned almost comically, and you watch as it withdraws into her folds, only to re-emerge a moment later as her vagina flexes open as if beckoning for more, letting a stray rivulet of your cum loose as it does so. As tempting an invitation as it is, you know that there'll be plenty of time to explore the quirks of Sunset's newfound anatomy at a later date. Spent, you collapse on the soaked bed sheets next to Sunset. 

No words are uttered as the both of you lay there panting with exertion, but the look that passes between between you two says it all.; She’s an exile from a land of pastel horses, and you're a lovestruck dolt making his way through high school.

And right now, none of that matters.


	2. Minutes To Midnight

Relationships can be complicated, and it's easy to see why. Take your relationship with Sunset Shimmer for example. Not only is Sunset actually from place called Equestria that's inhabited by little ponies but she's the disgraced former student of the pony's immortal god princess of the sun (who, in this universe is your principal),  _ and _ she and her friends have the power to tap into Equestria's magic whenever they play music, or 'pony up' as they call it. 

And while you can't speak for her friends, Sunset also 'ponies up' whenever she orgasms, which means any amourous episode between the two of you leaves her has a human/pony hybrid, at least temporarily. However you're struck how mundane and, thankfully, uncomplicated your relationship with Sunset is, despite the two of you literally being from different worlds. 

You let out a sigh as you mull on your thoughts, thankful that the retreating afternoon sun is staving off the worst of the slowly chilling air. Normally Sunset would meet you out the front of CHS after the last bell rang so you could drive her home. Today, however, it's been a full half hour since school finished and she's still a no show. 

You hear the long suffering front doors of CHS creak open and you jump to your feet, only for one of Sunset's friends, Rainbow Dash, to walk out.

"Heya Rainbow." 

Dash nearly jumps as you call out her name, and as she jogs you see that she's flushed and covered in sweat. Judging by her uniform you guess she was getting some extra laps in on the school's field track before going home, probably in preparation for the Friendship Games. The games weren't for months yet, but Rainbow's been hellbent on trying to get the rest of the school prepped. 

"Hey man." Rainbow says, "What are you doing still hanging around?" 

"I'm waiting for Sunset. You haven't seen her have you?" 

"Not since lunch." She says with a noncommittal shrug. "Anyway I gotta go, sorry dude. See you 'round." 

With a wave Dash jogs off as you do a terrible job of hiding your disappointment. It's not that you're worried about Sunset, after all if the fact that her and her friends took down a trio of hypnotic sirens was any indication, she could easily handle herself. However...

You glance at your phone, and at the text you sent Sunset fifteen minutes ago still sitting there unread.

"Fuck it." 

You sling your bag over your shoulder and, unable to shake the feeling that you're doing something illegal, head up the stairs and back inside. The sight of the school halls at this hour, empty and tinted red by the afternoon sun, fills you with trepidation but you press on. 

You check everywhere you can think of; the classrooms, the gym, the locker rooms, all the while your mind concocting more and more unlikely but no less worrying scenarios to explain Sunset's absence.

You even make an attempt to check the offices, only to retreat when you hear Vice-Principal Luna approaching. While you're sure you wouldn't get in too much trouble, you'd still prefer to avoid explaining why you're sneaking around the school after hours. 

Eventually you find yourself walking past the library, only to stop when you hear a sound halfway between a neigh and a groan. Despite the bizarre vocalization, you'd recognize the voice anywhere; Sunset. 

You all but kick down the library's doors to get inside, before going row by row to try and find her as your mind kicks into overdrive trying to figure out what's wrong. 

"A-Anon!" 

Sunset's strained voice spurs you on, and you break into a run as you round the corner into the reference section, only to stop dead in your tracks at the sight of Sunset slumped on the floor, facing toward you. 

As worried as you are it takes a second for you to notice that she's moving, allowing you a moment of calm as your heart dials back from beating at marathon speed. The next thing you notice is exactly what part of Sunset is moving (her arm) and where she's moving it (into her crotch). Then you notice the slowly growing puddle behind Sunset, as well as her discarded panties. Finally you notice the erection straining against your jeans as you take in the sight of your girlfriend fingering herself in the middle of the school library. 

"Sunset?" 

At the sound of your voice Sunset shoots up, locking eyes with you for a moment before she seizes up and bites her lip to stifle a moan. She starts to slump again, and you rush to her side to stop her from slamming her head into the ground. 

"Sunset, what's going on?" 

"E-estrahhhhhh!" Sunset trails off into a breathless moan, and you realize that she still has her hand buried in her crotch. You reach down and grab her wrist, drawing a needy whine out of Sunset as you pull her drenched hand away. 

"Anon please... this heat. I can't stand it." 

"Heat? It's nearly the start of winter." 

"Not that kind of heeeat!" Sunset says breathlessly. You feel her legs moving, and look down to see her rubbing her thighs together, inadvertently slathering not only herself but you with her emissions. 

"I'm in estussss. This is the first time it's happened sin-ah!" Sunset unsuccessfully tries to bite back a moan before continuing, "Since I was in Equestriaaaaa." 

"Well how do we stop it?" 

Sunset's eyes go wide and she lunges at you, trapping you in a kiss. Her hand shoots to the front of your pants, and she's able to get your zipper down and start aggressively palming your cock before you manage to pull away. 

"Wha-" 

"Anon pleaaaaase." Sunset interupts, "I need you to fuck meeeeee."

As ready as the both of you obviously are, you'd rather not get busted by one of your teachers fucking your girlfriend in the library. You draw on every ounce of self control to pull her hand away and go to stand. 

"Ok, but lets get home firs-" 

As you stand, you put your foot forward only for it to shoot out from under you as it lands in the puddle formed by Sunset's vigorous masterbation session. You aren't even aware of the fall. One moment you're upright, and the next you feel all the air forced out of you as you find yourself on your back, looking up at the library's domed skylight. 

You only get to admire the view for a second before Sunset straddles your head and your vision is overtaken by a close up view of her hips and crotch. Her very equine looking crotch.

"Sorry Anon. I need this." 

You open your mouth to reply just as she drops her hips and pins your arms to the ground. Her skirt cuts off any source of light, leaving you to rely on your other four senses as Sunset thrusts herself against your face. You feel her swollen labia mash against your lips in a perverse kiss, and get a mouthful of her honey sweet secretions as what you guess is her clit grinds against your nose. Trapped beneath her skirt, the oppressive smell of her arousal sends what little blood was left in your head down south and, left without any other option, you decide to give in and stab your tongue up into her waiting depths.

Your probing reveals what Sunset meant when she said heat; her insides feel like you just stuck your tongue into a furnace. A writhing, wet furnace that grips your tongue like it's holding on for dear life. Your actions quickly bear fruit as you hear Sunset let out a particularly throaty moan as her thighs squeeze your head and a fresh load of juices are deposited straight into your mouth. 

You feel Sunset shift her weight above you, and once again feel her hands attack your pants. Her shaking hands undo your belt, and you feel the button on your jeans snap off and fly off somewhere deeper in the library as she rips your pants open from the fly. You half expect Sunset to treat your boxers in the same way, but she's surprisingly gentle as she fishes out your dick. You feel her give a few gentle pumps before she pulls her hand away, leaving your dick twitching in the open air. 

A single breath over the head of your cock is the only warning you get before you feel the entire length of your shaft enveloped by something tight, wet and very, very warm. This time it's your turn to moan and you do so straight into Sunset's pussy, causing a feedback loop as her own moan vibrates her throat around your cock. 

The darkness surrounding your head dissipates as Sunset flips up her skirt, allowing you to drink in the sight of her contorted on top of you to get at your dick. She strains, using every ounce of her flexibility to take as much of your dick as she can and you feel her nose nestle itself into your ballsack as her lips meet the base of your shaft. 

You reciprocate as best you can by retracting your tongue and tilting your head to wrap your lips around the swollen bud of her clit. Your's and Sunset's tongues move in tandem as you work to get each other off. Her head bobs starts to bob faster and faster and you retaliate by sucking so hard on her joy buzzer that your cheeks hollow out. You follow up that maneuver with a light nibble and are rewarded with a scream of ecstasy from Sunset that you're sure would have drawn whoever was left at CHS, if not for your cock gagging her. 

You feel Sunset's clit swell to the size of a gumball and as she scoots back to sit on your chest, you watch as the rest of her genitals follow suit. Her dark folds plump up before your eyes, growing to the point where they'd look more at home on a regular horse as opposed to a pony. 

"Ok." You start, "Car. Now-" 

Sunset scoots back further and leans down to capture you in another kiss; one that you try to ignore how much it tastes like you. Sunset continues to slider herself back as your tongues duel with each other, and you feel your dick nestle itself comfortably into the crack of her ass as your hips meet. 

"We're not done yet." Sunset says as she breaks the kiss and straightens up to straddle you properly.

Sunset lifts her hips and takes a moment to make sure you're aligned before spearing herself on your spit slick shaft in one movement. Her silken insides hold you like a vice and without her even moving, you feel Sunset's entire passage start to undulate around your dick.

"Ah. Sunset come on we'll get caugh-" 

Sunset cuts you off by flinging her shirt into your face, and by the time you remove the offending garment she's also done away with her bra, revealing your one weakness; her breasts. 

You just can't get enough of those perky, hand filling peaks of perfection, no matter how embarrassing and sensitive Sunset is about them (hell, she didn't talk to you for a week once when you made an ill decided joke about 'torpedos' to her). If you didn't know better you'd say that Sunset had placed a powerful, Equestrian magic fuel enchantment on her tits, because to you that's exactly what they were; enchanting. 

Exploiting your affections Sunset grabs your hands, leaving you with only a few moments to take in her shapely, sweat covered tits before she covers them with your hands. Almost instinctively you give Sunset's sweater puppies a squeeze, before moving on to a somewhat gentler but firm massage. You feel her firm nipples grind against your palm like a pair of pencil erasers, and shift your grip to play with them with your thumbs. You apply the smallest amount of pressure and push her nubs back until they're flush with the surrounding areola, only release them and watch them spring out again.

Sunset lets out another mixed neigh/moan and, satisfied that you're pushing all the right buttons, starts to grind her hips against yours. 

"Fuck..."

"That's the plaaaahhh!" 

Sunset's words disappear into another moan as you grind against a particularly sensitive spot. Despite your lack of leverage, you do your best to move your hips in something resembling a rhythm with Sunset's. Evidently you do a decent enough job, as she throws her head back and runs her hands through her hair as she lets out another moan. Between this and Sunset's earlier throat work, you feel yourself getting closer to your climax, and judging by Sunset's current state, she can't be far off either. 

"Ah! Finally." Sunset says as hips pick up pace. "Anon, I'm close!" 

Finally? But that means...

The reason for the absence of Sunset's other pony features dawns on you; despite everything she hasn't actually orgasmed yet. Your gaze flicks from Sunset's writhing form to your discarded backpack, thankfully still within arm's reach. As much as it pains you to, you remove your hands from Sunset's tits. One hand goes to her hips as you do your best to speed up your thrusts, while the other goes to the front pocket of your bag. You feel the muscles in Sunset's thighs tense as you continue to thrust, and you're barely able to fumble your sunglasses on as Sunset goes supernova.

Thanks to your protective eyewear, you have a front row seat to watch as Sunset 'ponies up'. Her hair lengthens and drapes itself over the contours of her body as Sunset tosses her head back and forth in ecstasy. Her ears disappear beneath her generous locks only to reemerge a moment later on top of her head. The light pouring off Sunset intensifies, leaving you squinting behind your polarized lenses as you see what you can only describe as wings made of fire burst from Sunsets back, licking against the surrounding shelves. Despite its slickness the sweltering confines of Sunset's pussy wring your cock like a sponge as she cums. Through her convulsions Sunset continues to grind her hips, bringing you closer and closer to the edge...

Only for her to slump backwards, pulling off your member with a messy pop and leaving Anon Junior twitching in the brisk air of the library. You blink as your brain (or rather, your dick) tries to comprehend the sudden absence of Sunset's embrace and look over to her as her wings dissipate in a puff of (what you hope is harmless) flame. 

  
  
  
  


"That... was... amaz- Wait, Anon what are you do-eep!" 

You grab Sunset and none too gently flip her over so that her bounterful ass is pointed in the air. Her still dripping pussy tempts you, especially as you watch her clit wink out from between her folds as if inviting you in, but your eyes wander northward to the puffy ring of her transformed asshole, perfectly framed between her cheeks. 

Sunset moans into the floor as you drag a thumb over her bulbous clit and up the length of her sodden vulva. Her symphony of pleasure rises as you circle her backside, reaching a crescendo as place your lubricated digit in the center and push. Her rear surrenders to your thumb with surprising ease and you find yourself knuckle deep in an instant.

"Anon please..." 

A devious thought crosses your mind and, using her ass to anchor your hand, you pull your thumb to the side. Her asshole stretches open as your other hand settles on Sunset's ass, allowing you to add a second thumb along side the first and repeat the maneuver.

"Please what?" 

You didn't know it was possible to sound so innocent while you had two thumbs stretching your girlfriend's horse asshole in the middle of the school library, but there you go. 

"Please fuck my ponut!" 

That's... hardly an ill fitting description you think to yourself as you add the term to your ever expanding mental dictionary of weird horse words. Not one to deny a lady in need, you slap your shaft between Sunnybun's sunny buns. Your member, slightly wilted by the frigid air of the library, quickly warms up again as you drag it across the slick surface of Sunset's nethers. Under your ministrations her ring gains a glazing worthy of any circular confectionary looking piece of pony anatomy. 

"Anooooooooh-" 

The moment Sunset opens her mouth you lean forward and spear her guts in one solid thrust, turning her whine into an indecipherable noise of pleasure. You draw yourself back, teasingly leaving the tip of your cock inside Sunset before slamming your hips forward once again. While you work up a steady rhythm with your thrusts you lean forward and tilt Sunset's head back for a kiss. You watch as her features crack with pleasure and her eyes unfocus as you give a particularly vigorous thrust that sends your balls slapping against Sunset's spasming clit. 

Just to make sure you're got all bases covered, you slide your hands under Sunset to cop another handful of her tits. While lacking the complete muscle control of her pussy Sunsets ass is still sinfully snug, and a quick pinch of her nipples causes her to tense up around your shaft. You feel your previously denied climax returning with a vengeance, and lean back again as you grab Sunset's hips and pick up the pace of your thrusts. 

”C-AH!-m i-IN-si-ahhh meeeeee!”

The half choked neighs/moans that Sunset emits with each thrust may leave her unable to say a full word, but you get the idea. Try as you might to hold back your encroaching orgasm you feel your resistance start to crumble and bury yourself to the hilt inside Sunset as your dick tenses and the floodgates open.

For what feels like an eternity you unload inside Sunset until, like a switch being flicked, you feel the exertion of your fucking catch up with you. With a sigh you lean back and take in the sight before you of Sunset's ponut steadily leaking its cream filling, which travels down to join the quagmire of secretions from her well fucked pussy. 

You drag your gaze away lest you be tempted to go for another round and tilt your head back to look at the skylight as it filters through the last dregs of sunlight. You're suddenly reminded of not only the time but where exactly you are and look over to Sunset as sits up, gingerly rubbing her ass. 

"We should probably get out of here." 

"Just give me a minut-" Sunset stops as she looks at you, her gaze narrowing as she frowns.

"What are those?" 

You bring a hand to your face and sheepishly grin as you realize you're still wearing your sunglasses.

"Oh. This was for the light show earlier."

"You look ridiculous."

"Well," You say, reaching up to lift the sunnies, "If you don't like them, then-"

"Oh my god don't." 

"Deal with it."

"If I could feel my legs I'd kick you in the balls right now." 


End file.
